eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Primal Velium Shard Mission System
=Overview= are part of a new reward system introduced with the launch of Destiny of Velious. They are given as rewards to various missions and are also found in Destiny of Velious instances. =How to Earn = Requirement *Level 85 is needed to get a Normal mission and level 89 is needed to get a Daily mission *You can only have 1 Daily mission. *You can only have 1 Normal mission for a given zone. **You can have a normal mission and a daily mission for the same zone. *You can only have 1 More Challenging mission at a time. *It is possible to share missions if the above listed requirements are fulfilled. Daily Missions Danna Stoneaxe, in Thurgadin Harbor in Great Divide, offers a daily mission for a Destiny of Velious instance. This mission rewards 2 Primal Velium Shards and at least . (This quest will likely take the "Daily Double" nickname). The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (01:00 PDT, 04:00 EDT, 08:00 GMT or 09:00 CET). The sequence of missions is as follows: More Challenging Missions Brann Stoneaxe, in Thurgadin Harbor in Great Divide, offers a more challenging mission every three days for Destiny of Velious instances. The mission rewards 8-14 Primal Velium Shards and at least . The sequence of missions is as follows: Missions Inside, outside or near each instance is an NPC who will offer a mission to each of the three instances in that zone. These missions give 1 Primal Velium Shard as their reward. The mission will change once a day at midnight PST (8 a.m. GMT). *an injured Snowfang spirit caller near the zone in point of the Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors (or other Tower of Frozen Shadow instances) **Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors **Tower of Frozen Shadow: Umbral Halls **Tower of Frozen Shadow: Haunt of Syl'Tor *Great Divide: Bergna Veliumsmiter at in Storm Gorge Staging Camp **Forgotten Pools **Hold of Rime: The Ascent **Hold of Rime: The Fortress Spire *Outer Kael: Brother Cormag at **Iceshard Keep **The Temple of Rallos Zek **Throne of Storms *The Fortress of Drunder: Whipmaster Snargeant wanders the top floor **Spire of Rage **Strategist's Stronghold **Tower of Tactics There is also a Mission quest offered by Sorleyt Taskill at in Outer Kael for Kael Drakkel Solo Mission To receive solo missions from the Coldain, speak to Provocateur Bas Darkfrost at above the pub of Thurgadin Harbor in the Great Divide. You must be at least level 90 and have +10,000 faction with The City of Thurgadin. Rewards for the quests can vary dependent whether you are spotted and whether or not you kill "unauthorized" mobs during the mission. At minimum you will receive at least 1 Primal Velium Shard. Missions can be done every 18 hours from last completion. (Whether you complete it or not, if you delete it you still have to wait.) *Treasure of the Kromzek *Spies Among Them *Let Sleeping Kromzek Lie Chest Rewards Most of the group instances introduced with Destiny of Velious have a locked chest that contains 1 Primal Velium Shard for each member of the group. Somewhere within the instance there is a key, which can drop from a trash mob. For each instance the name of the mob that drops the key is the same, and is slightly different from the names of all the other mobs in the instance. Track is your friend! =Spending Primal Velium Shards= In the Thurgadin Harbor area of Great Divide, there are merchants who will trade your Primal Velium Shards for Tier 1 Legendary and Fabled Gear, jewelry and adornments. In the Ry'Gorr Keep area of Eastern Wastes, there are merchants who will trade your Primal Velium Shards for Tier 2 Legendary and Fabled Gear, jewelry and adornments. Primal Velium Shards can alternatively be used as fuel by player crafters through the Commission System to make much of the same gear that the shard merchants sell. To create these items, the crafter must have scribed at least one of the two volumes of the Far Seas Strategic Pricing Manual (3rd Edition). Player-crafted shard armor require 25% less shards to craft than their merchant-purchased versions. Primal Velium Shard Equipment Merchant Tier 1 Rotuk at in Great Divide will exchange Primal Velium Shards for Tier 1 Legendary class specific armor, and fabled belts, cloaks, weapons and jewelry. As of October 11, no shards are needed. Prices: Legendary Armor Pieces (If you know know a crafter who has acquired Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume I, then you don’t need faction and can spend 25% less shards)CRAFTERS CAN NOW MAKE FOR 25 Shards! *Feet: 33 Primal Velium Shards *Shoulders: 33 Primal Velium Shards *Forearms: 33 Primal Velium Shards *Head: 33 Primal Velium Shards *Hands: 33 Primal Velium Shards *Legs: 33 Primal Velium Shards Total set: 198 Primal Velium Shards Bought Fabled Weapons, Belts, Cloaks and Jewelry: 33 Primal Velium Shards each Primal Velium Shard Equipment Merchant Tier 2 Cramnon Spirittalker at in Eastern Wastes will exchange Primal Velium Shards for Tier 2 Legendary class specific armor, and fabled belts, cloaks, weapons and jewelry. As of October 11 2011, no shards are needed for player crafting. Prices: Legendary Armor Pieces (If you know know a crafter who has acquired Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume II, then you don’t need faction, and can spend only 20 shards) *Feet: 25 Primal Velium Shards +1 Scintillating Jaundice Gem *Shoulders: 25 Primal Velium Shards +1 Scintillating Diamond Gem *Forearms: 25 Primal Velium Shards +1 Scintillating Citrine Gem *Head: 25 Primal Velium Shards +1 Scintillating black Marble Gem *Hands: 25 Primal Velium Shards +1 Scintillating Emerald Gem *Legs: 25 Primal Velium Shards +1 Scintillating Lava Ruby Gem Total set: 150 Primal Velium Shards Fabled Weapons, Belts, Cloaks and Jewelry: 300 Primal Velium Shards Primal Velium Shard Equipment Tier 3 Tier 3 Legendary class specific armor can be obtained through player crafting. Each piece requires Primal Velium Shard and one of the following: Rage Filled Ore from Spire of Rage, Brick of Bloodmetal from Strategist's Stronghold, or Warborne Ore from Tower of Tactics. These are obtained by smelting down unwanted Legendary/Fabled armor from the respective zone. Armor recipes are in the book Ancient Armor of War. Ore recipes are found in Runed Guidestone of Planar Repurposing. Recipe books cam be purchased from Brontis at after completing his quest line, which begins with Bindings of Brontis. On October 11th, 2011, Drunder armor pieces were added to various bosses within the Drunder instances. On April 16 2018, shards are still needed for player crafting. Prices: Legendary Armor Pieces *Feet: 35 Primal Velium Shards + 35 Rage Filled Ore *Shoulders: 40 Primal Velium Shards + 40 Brick of Bloodmetal *Forearms: 25 Primal Velium Shards + 25 Rage Filled Ore *Head: 35 Primal Velium Shards + 35 Brick of Bloodmetal *Hands: 30 Primal Velium Shards + 30 Rage Filled Ore *Legs: 45 Primal Velium Shards + 45 Warborne Ore Total Set: 210 Primal Velium Shards, 90 Rage Filled Ore, 75 Brick of Bloodmetal, and 45 Warborne Ore Primal Velium Shard Adornment Merchant at in Great Divide will exchange Primal Velium Shards for Yellow Adornments, and Pure Primal Velium Shards for Red Adornments. =See also= *Primal Velium Shard Solo Missions (ZAM) Category:Armor Sets by Overview Category:Mission Quests